


Christmas Cookies

by Ballet_Passion



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballet_Passion/pseuds/Ballet_Passion
Summary: This year their first family Christmas tradition was born.





	Christmas Cookies

It was their last day in Montreal before holidays. Tessa was sitting on the floor of their living room surrounded by ribbons, red, white and green paper, cards and little decorations. She has just finished wrapping the last present and now was about to finish packing. Most of their luggage was ready in the hall waiting to be taken to their car. Scott was cleaning up the kitchen after the dinner.

“Tess?” – he called from the kitchen and waited for her to react.

She looked up from behind their sofa to see what he wanted: “Yeah?”

“What do you say if we bake Christmas cookies?”

“Like, now?”

“Yep”

“I don’t think we have all the ingredients. I mean, I don’t even know the recipe…and don’t we need any cutters?”

“Well, I had this idea from the beginning of December, but we were always busy either with training or with travelling. Now that we are on holidays and all ready to go we can actually do it!”

There was a sheer excitement in his voice and grin on his face didn’t really give any place for doubt. Tessa wasn’t so keen on the whole idea.

“It’s 8:30pm and I still need to finish packing and also this mess I’m sitting in the middle of needs sorting out. If you want you can bake them yourself?” – she tried reasoning him.

“Why would I need a girlfriend if I’m left to bake Christmas cookies alone?”

“Right, because that’s the reason why”

She went to the kitchen slightly annoyed with him and his ideas.

“Look, I bought Christmas Cookie Cutters! And decorations!”

“Ok, let’s see. What are the ingredients?”

“Cup of sugar, pack of butter and several cups of flour... It’s very simple!”

“Are you serious? Cup of sugar? Scott, we are heading to Olympics in 50 days, we should at least try to follow some kind of food discipline. I know it’s Christmas and we wouldn’t be able to resist chocolate and all the homecooked meals. Who’s gonna eat the cookies?”

“We can take them home and give to kids?” – it seemed like he was prepared for any question or reason she may offer.

“All right, you won. Let me see what we actually have. Ugm, I think brown sugar won’t work for the cookies. Where did you get this butter?”

“It was in the fridge…”

“First, it’s just half a pack, so not enough and second, it expired in August…so, it goes to the bin. Flour seems ok. We don’t have any vanilla. Are you up to go to supermarket?” – she hoped he wouldn’t want to go out into the cold after dinner.

“Absolutely! Do we need anything else? I bought glazing sugar and some colorants, have a look if they are ok.”

Her last hope crumbled under his enthusiasm, so she just accepted it. To her surprise the ingredients he bought were perfectly fine, so she wrote down everything they needed adding to the list of ingredients some bags to put cookies in and gift them to kids. He left and in the meantime, she put all the wrapping paper where it belonged and hoovered the carpet.

“I’m back!!!”

His excitement didn’t fade a bit. It seemed like it even grew. She wondered how many cups of coffee he had today.  

Scott prepared all the ingredients and as he put 3 cups of flour and butter in a mixing bowl Tessa looked at him confused.

“Scott, you know what I’ve just realised?”

“What’s that?”

“We don’t have any mixer here; my Kitchen Aid is in London and blender won’t help as dough is way too thick for it”

“I will mix it with hands so that we have a truly handmade Christmas Cookies!”

She just sighed. After mixing he put an egg in and accidentally dropped a little piece of egg shell into the bowl so they spent next 20 minutes looking for it. As the clocks were approaching 11pm they got to the part of recipe that told to leave dough for 2 hours in the fridge. Tessa was ready to tell Scott to just leave her alone and forget about these cookies when he came up to her and hugged her from behind wrapping his hand around her waist. He kissed her neck and said: “Thank you”. As she was thinking how to get out of this without hurting him he continued: “I used to bake Christmas cookies with mum every single year up until I was around 14 and then I decided that I’m way too cool for that kind of stuff. Do you remember cookies I used to give you every Christmas?”

“Oh, yes, I do! I had no idea that you made them!”

“The ones that I gave you were specifically made for you” – he said looking somewhat shy. “I used to spend ages decorating them”.

All her annoyance went away, she turned to him hugged him tightly and kissed him, huge smile on her face.

“We have two hours to spare, I need some help with packing. Let’s go and then come back to the cookies, shall we?”

They’ve packed all the gifts and Scott took them to his car. All the luggage was also taken downstairs.

They went to sleep around 3:30am, decorating every single cookie in its unique design, laughing and kissing.

This year their first family Christmas tradition was born. 


End file.
